


His little soul

by Bansheesvoice



Series: Soul and Demon [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, SizeKink, at least a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheesvoice/pseuds/Bansheesvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is his in Dark nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His little soul

“Young Master.”

His voice is velvet in the darkness of this moonless, cloudy night. No light shines from the heavens, the only illumination are the two glittering rubies of Sebastians eyes.

In nights like these, when the darkness beckons them both, Ciel allows Sebastian this.

Allows him to blow out the candelabra, close the door and lock it. Allows him to shed his clothes like dark mist, wisps of fabric clinging to his skin and crawl into bed with him.

 

Sebastian is so very _gentle_.

 

His fingers stroke lightly over creme white flesh, touch every inch, every rise and dip of his body. They stoke up his legs, from his toes, up the arch of his feet, along his calves and the outside of his thighs, along his hips. They splay over his stomach and ever so slowly wander up over his ribs and chest, over his collarbones and shoulders and firmly down his arms.

For a moment, he sizes his wrists and leans down to kiss his little contractor, relishing in how small his hands are in his.

His kisses are slow and sensual, unhurried. He licks his mouth open, works his lips against the boy under him until Ciel _moans_.

He is so very gentle with him, fingers soft, loving care that only he is ever allowed to bestow upon his little Master.

Nobody else may touch him, no one else can claim those soft lips.

No matter how desperate he wants Ciel, he never attempts penetration.

He takes them both in hand and slowly rocks against him, listens to the music of moans and gasps that tumble from Ciels lips, feels him tremble and buck and feels those tin, soft arm wind around his neck like a vice.

And after they come apart in each others arms, he cleans his master carefully and tugs him in, smoothing the sheets around his lite body.

And when Ciel whispers his name into the darkness, Sebastian knows...

His little soul is his.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> so, This jumped me like a mugger in a dark alley. and then, loudly, demandet to be posted. with or without beta. crossposted from Tumblr.


End file.
